Certain 3-substituted indolines are known in the art, and various methods have been employed for their preparation. Furthermore, whilst some 3-phenylindolines are known, to the best of our knowledge, all such compounds are either simultaneously substituted in the 2-position and/or carry an additional substituent in the 3-position. The indolines of the present invention are characterized by being unsubstituted in the 2-position and substituted only by a phenyl residue in the 3-position.